<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only (The World Wouldn’t Get In The Way) by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397683">If Only (The World Wouldn’t Get In The Way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch'>BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can you tell that this is inspired by fox and the hound, Fluff, Forbidden friendships, Friendship, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Letters, Pen Pals, Playing, friends - Freeform, inspired by a song, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Neither of you see, your natural boundaries.<br/>Life’s a happy game”<br/>- Best of Friends, The Fox and the Hound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only (The World Wouldn’t Get In The Way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In between the domain of the Light Sides and Dark Sides, there’s a place of grey.</p><p>It’s silent, full of nothing but the sound of the gentle breeze. A forested area, though the animals roam silent and peaceful.</p><p>A certain logical facet comes here often, just to escape the overbearing optimism and loudness that is his brother Prince and their father figure, Morality.</p><p>Carrying a book on the stars, he pokes through the brush and into a clearing by a smooth stream. Checking the area once to make sure nobody’s followed him to his secret safe place, he sits down on a rock beside it, cracking the book open to his page and beginning to read.</p><hr/><p>Paranoia was always seeking peace, away from the craziness of the Duke, the smug lies of Deceit, and all the other Dark Sides.</p><p>And so, he stumbles upon a place of piece, a grey area between the two.</p><p>Of course, he’s suspicious of it, his dark eyes shooting around to look at every area, jumping with every noise and movement of the scenery around him.</p><p>He wonders for what feels like hours, but soon he’s stepping into the middle area, and someone, for the first time ever, feeling a sense of relaxation.</p><p>Of course, he isn’t totally relaxed, but his muscles lose their tension, and he can feel his fangs and spider legs fall back, retracting a little bit until he can rest them against his back without them dragging against the floor uncomfortably.</p><p>He walks for a while longer, finally being able to enjoy something without being insanely terrified and on edge. Life is rather beautiful, when you look close.</p><p>At some point, the sound of a stream sings to his ears, and he follows it, pushing through the brush until he reaches it.</p><p>There, he finds something other than just a stream, though.</p><p>A side, his age. He’s never seen him before, though he wears blue-rimmed glasses and a blue bow tie. His attention is focused completely onto the book in his hands, and his skin looks almost textured like rubber. He doesn’t seem to notice as the other purple-themed side observes him from a few feet away, hiding in the bushes.</p><p>For a while, he just watches, watches until he relaxes, and makes a move forth.</p><p>And promptly steps on a fallen branch, the resounding crack making his anxiety spike dramatically.</p><p>Weirdly, though, he feels calmer in this area, and so there’s only a few things that his anxiety gifts him the pleasure of having repeated in his brain, but it still makes him anxious.</p><p>The unfamiliar side jolts up, flinching as he glances around, his eyes finally landing on Paranoia.</p><p>He blinks, then smiles.</p><p>”Hello. I’ve never seen you before, what’s your name?”</p><p>Paranoia blinks at him owlishly for a few moments before he responds.</p><p>”Paranoia” he manages, murmuring as he bundles himself into his oversized hoodie. His eyes are wide.</p><p>”Oh wow. Are you new? I’m Curiosity” the other- <em>Curiosity </em>replies.</p><p>Paranoia blinks, then a smile tugs at the edge of his lips, and he steps forth.<br/><br/>Then, from his mouth, comes two words he hasn’t spoken since he was newly created.</p><p>”Wanna play?”</p><hr/><p>They carry on playing for years, the days going on with the two learning and playing with each other.</p><p>Then, one day, they shuffle up to their usual spot, and each speak the same words.</p><p>”The grey area’s going to be shut off.”</p><p> They blink, eyes wide. They both know today’s going to be their last day together.</p><p>So why don’t they spend it grand?</p><hr/><p>Anxiety sits in his room, tired and jittery. He misses Curiosity, who had long ago become Logic, just as he had become Anxiety. </p><p>He hates the Dark Sides. He hates the tall fence blocking him from the grey area, he hates it more than anything.</p><p>So, he spends days and nights curled up in his room, away from the others as he relishes in my memories of his old buddy.</p><p>That is, until there comes a knocking on the window.</p><p>He flinches, eyes going wide as his head shoots up to look at the window.</p><p>Where there’s a little bird. </p><p>Its a dark brown, with tawny wings. It’s rather cute, though it looks agile. There’s a dark silk ribbon typing a scroll to it’s foot.</p><p>Carefully, he steps forth, opening the window and untying the scroll.</p><p>Its written in black, smooth, printed handwriting. It doesn’t take a second for him to know who sent it.</p><p>Their messenger falcon is named Eden, on part of both of them as they go back and forth for even more years.</p><hr/><p>For a long time, they send letters, each choosing a name that isn’t just their purpose.</p><p>Still, though, after many, many years, the letters die down, until finally there’s nothing.</p><p>It stops the day before Virgil shows up to his first video, though he’s not to pleased to spend a whole day having his plans be halted.</p><p>Still, he appears in others, and soon he’s in every one, missing the feeling of having a friend as he stands the bad guy in every one.</p><p>Then he comes to Accepting Anxiety, and he begins to remember.</p><p>He doesn’t talk to Logan much, though they share glances and references. </p><p>Then, one day, the grey area barrier is lifted, and though it takes a while, soon Logan is back, pushing through the wilderness with a book.</p><p>He sits by their stream, blinking the tears out of his eyes as he fights off the nostalgia. He knows it’s only a matter of time before-</p><p><em>Crack</em>.</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>Glancing up, he meets Virgil’s wide eyes. He smiles, and Virgil smiles back.</p><p>Then, almost like he’s been saying it his whole life, he says a single phrase. </p><p>”Hello. I’ve never seen you before, whats your name?”</p><p>Virgil throws himself into laughter, and then the stoic side is laughing too.</p><p>They laugh for a while, before Virgil practically runs forth.</p><p>”I’m Virgil. Wanna play?”</p><p>Logan smiles back at him.</p><p>”Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>